The Royal Prat
by sarahelizabeth1993
Summary: Merlin is tired of Arthur being a prat, and decideds to take revenge. But does he push Arthur to far? Will their friendship survive? Based on the game Zap. Explanation inside. One-Shot.


_****Okay, so my friend NinjaJen(you should read her stuff!) and I came up with this idea in class one day when we were REALLY bored. It's kind of stupid, but still funny. I had the best time writing it. Anyway, it's based on the game Zap, where you write zap on the back of someone's hand and then write something funny/silly/stupid. Then, every time they hear their name, they have to say whatever you wrote on their hand. It is kind of childish, I admit. Anyway, I mixed it up, and that's the essence of Merlin's spell. Merlin was just so tired of Arthur being a prat that he decides to get back at him. It's really random but I hope you like it!****_

"And when you're done mucking out my horses, I need my armour polished." Arthur told his manservant.

"Yes, your royal pratness." Merlin mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Merlin?" Arthur glared at the young man. He was NOT in the mood for servant's foolishness. He had a raging headache from searching all night for some mysterious bandit that had turned out not to even exist. He didn't mean to take it out on his friend, but it was just too easy and Merlin couldn't do anything about it. Or so Arthur thought.

"Nothing_, sire_," Merlin said sarcastically. He whispered something and for a moment Arthur thought he saw Merlin's eyes burn gold. But the moment passed, and the words all sounded foreign to Arthur. He scowled and sent his manservant away. Now for some much needed rest.

*************

Merlin chuckled as he left to go muck out Arthur's stables. He knew revenge would be sweet. It was just a harmless prank. Merlin assured himself that the teensy tiny spell he'd put on Arthur couldn't get him caught. He hoped. On his way out of the castle, he passed the Lady Morgana.

"Merlin," She smiled.

"Milady," Merlin nodded, returning her smile.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"Arthur's chores," Merlin rolled his eyes. Morgana laughed, a beautiful, twinkily sound.

"Speaking of Arthur," She began, still grinning. "I was just going to see him." She watched in confusion as Merlin burst into a fit of giggles. She looked at him questioningly, but he only grinned and shook his head.

**************

Arthur was almost asleep when a knock at the door interrupted his slumber.

"Uhhh…" He groaned. "go away."

"Open up, Arthur." Morgana knocked again.

"I am a royal prat…" He mumbled.

"What?" She called. Arthur shook his head to fully wake himself. What had he just said?

"Nothing," He called back, slightly flustered. "Come in!" He said, getting up and pulling his shirt on. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hello, Arthur," Morgana greeted as she stepped inside.

"I am a royal prat," He said before he could stop himself. Not only did Morgana look shocked, the Prince did as well. "Ummm…" He spluttered. "I mean, hello Morgana."

"What was that?" She asked, confused for the second time that morning..

"I have absolutely no idea," Arthur shook his head. "I think I need to go back to bed."

"You think?" Morgana remarked sarcastically. Another knock sounded on the door.

"Really?!?" Arthur said angrily. He just wanted to go back to bed. "Come in," he called. The door swung open to reveal a royal messenger. "Yes?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"Price Arthur?" The messenger questioned. As if he needed to ask. EVERYONE knew who Arthur was.

"I am a royal prat," Arthur answered. _What in the name of Camelot is going on?!?_ Arthur wondered. "I mean, yes." He hastily corrected himself, glaring at the baffled messenger, daring him to say something.

"Ummm…" The messenger tried franticly to remember the message he had come to deliver as a very frazzled Arthur continued to glare at him, his eyes like daggers. Fortunately for him, he remembered just before Arthur lost his patience. "The King requests your presence at once." The messenger finally said. Arthur nodded and impatiently waved the man away. The Prince groaned. Morgana stifled a laugh as Arthur left to attend to his father.

***************

Merlin cleaned the stables as fast as he could. He wanted to see his spell in action. But, by the time he was done he was a mess. He groaned and reluctantly made his way to the chambers he and Gaius shared. He cleaned himself quickly and left to find his master. The armour could wait. As he walked, he heard voices coming from the throne room. This was going better than expected!

"What are you talking about, Arthur?" The King's angry voice drifted into the corridor.

"I am a royal prat," Arthur answered. He groaned. "What is going on?!?" He exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Why don't **you** tell **me**?" Uther commanded. Merlin almost fell to the floor, he was laughing so hard. Thankfully he had taught himself to laugh silently.

"I don't know!" Merlin heard a frustrated Arthur say. "every time I hear my name, I can't stop myself from saying _'I am a royal prat' _!"

"You better not be fooling around, Arthur Bradley Pendragon." The King warned.

"I am a royal prat," Arthur said again. Merlin continued to laugh. By now he was completely out of breath. "I'm not!!!!" Arthur was angry now.

"Someone must have done this to you," Uther raged. "sorcery!"

"But who?" Arthur wondered. "No one in the kingdom has ever called me a prat but Merlin…Merlin!" He exclaimed, his temper flaring again. "Excuse me, father," Arthur said. Merlin heard footsteps moving towards the door. He scrambled up and away from the door, but he was too late. "Merlin!" His master snapped. Merlin froze and slowly spun around.

"Yes, sire?" Merlin asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, _Mer_lin." Arthur spat. The Prince grabbed his manservant by the arm and dragged him forcefully into the throne room.

"Your manservant?" The King scoffed. "What does he have to do with this, Arthur?"

"I am a royal prat," Arthur droned in monotone. Merlin was to frightened to find it funny anymore. He had to come up with a way out of this! "Sire!!!!" Arthur looked at his father exasperatedly.

"Sorry," Uther sighed deeply. "Please explain, son."

"Merlin did this to me," Arthur said disgustedly, dropping Merlin's arm. He turned to glare at his manservant. "What kind of servant are you?" Arthur was angry, hurt, confused, and desperately tired. Not to mention his headache had only worsened. "I thought we were friends!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sire," Merlin said simply. He hoped no one would see through his façade. He never **had** been good at lying. "Maybe you just need some rest."

"No!" Arthur shouted. "Father!" He pleaded.

"I think he's right," Uther nodded. "Why don't you go lie down, Arthur?"

"I am a royal prat," Arthur said again. He rubbed his temples. "Maybe I should." He decided. Merlin walked with him back to his chambers. Arthur sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Merlin." He said quietly.

"You're apologizing?" Merlin asked, surprised.

"Yes," Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't make me say it again."

"Thank you," Merlin replied in amazement. Arthur really could be a good friend. They went inside Arthur's quarters and Merlin turned down the bedcovers. "Sleep well, Arthur." He said softly.

"I am a royal prat," Arthur replied and groaned. Merlin chuckled and left, mumbling an incantation.. Outside, he leaned against the wall, feeling exhausted. He was glad this was over.

_Like it? Then please review!!!!!! Thanks!_


End file.
